parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 1 (Disney and BBC Version)
Disney and BBC's movie-spoof and this is a parody of Disney's "Toy Story". Cast: * Woody - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Buzz Lightyear - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * Mr Potato Head - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Slinky Dog - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Rex - Scoop (Bob the Builder) * Hamm - Roley (Bob the Builder) * Bo Peep - Fox (Skunk Fu) * Sarge - Buzzy (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) * Sarge's Soliders - Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy and Lucky (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) * Andy Davis as himself * Mrs Davis as herself * Baby Molly as herself * RC Car - Brum (Brum) * Lenny - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Fire Truck - Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) * Tikes - Teletubbies (Teletubbies) and Tweenies (Tweenies) * Troika Ladybug - Numtum Eight (Numtums) * Troika Goldfish - Numtum Three (Numtums) * Troika Duck - Numtum Four (Numtums) * Troika Cat - Numtum Six (Numtums) * Troika Bulldog - Numtum One (Numtums) * Toy Train - Ivor the Engine (Ivor the Engine) * Doodle Pad - Bambi (Bambi) * See 'n Say - Boj (Boj) * Rock-a-Stack - Slinky Dog (Toy Story 1, 2 & 3) * Shark as himself * Mr Mike - Thumper and Flower (Bambi) * Roly Poly Clown - Rolie Polie Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) * Barrel of Monkeys - The Muppets (The Muppets) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) * Dolly, Ducky and Bear - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) (with Alice) (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Duck (Dog and Duck) and Ojo (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Hockey Puck - Angelmouse (Angelmouse) * Robot - Tiny (Little Robots) * Etch - Muck (Bob the Builder) * Mr Spell - Rex (Toy Story 1, 2 & 3) * Rocky Gibraltar - Mr Strong (The Mr Men Show) * Troll Dolls - Rabbits (Teletubbies) * Sid Phillips as himself * Hannah Phillips as herself * Scud as himself * Combat Carl - Rajah (Aladdin) * Magic 8-Ball - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Robot Guards as themselves * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Thomas and Friends and Jack and the Pack (Thomas and Friends) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (Thomas and Friends) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Nellie (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure)/Chula (An Anerican Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Baby Face - Bumpy Dog (Make Way for Noddy) * Legs - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Hand-in-the-Box - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) * RollerBob - Fievel (An American Tail) * Wind-Up Frog - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Jingle Joe - Toto (Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!) * Ducky - Tito (Oliver and Company) * Rockmobile - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Walking Car - Roary the Racing Car (Roary the Racing Car) * Whiskers - Catgut (Pound Puppies) * Marie Antoinette - Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) and Young Nala (The Lion King) * Burned Ragdoll - Donald Duck (Disney) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Badtz-Maru (Hello Kitty) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street/Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures) * Sally Doll - Aranea (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) * Andy's Other Toys - Various Characters Scene Index: # Toon Story Part 1 - Opening/"You've Got a Friend in Me" # Toon Story Part 2 - Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting # Toon Story Part 3 - "That's What Friends are For" # Toon Story Part 4 - Skunk the Space Ranger # Toon Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" # Toon Story Part 6 - Tigger and Skunk Fight/It's Sid # Toon Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy Pick? # Toon Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station # Toon Story Part 9 - Going inside the Pizza Planet # Toon Story Part 10 - "Go Go Thomas"/Skunk meets Thomas and Friends and Jack and the Pack # Toon Story Part 11 - At Sid's House # Toon Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid # Toon Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" # Toon Story Part 14 - Skunk's Tail Bandage # Toon Story Part 15 - Sid's Window to Andy's Window # Toon Story Part 16 - The Big One # Toon Story Part 17 - 'Skunk, I Can't Do This Without You'/"Someone Like Me" # Toon Story Part 18 - Tigger Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission # Toon Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice' # Toon Story Part 20 - The Chase # Toon Story Part 21 - Rocket Power # Toon Story Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 1) # Toon Story Part 23 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 2) # Toon Story Part 24 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 3) # Toon Story Part 25 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 4) # Toon Story Part 26 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 5) # Toon Story Part 27 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 6) # Toon Story Part 28 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 7) # Toon Story Part 29 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 8) # Toon Story Part 30 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 9) # Toon Story Part 31 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 10) # Toon Story Part 32 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 11) # Toon Story Part 33 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 12) # Toon Story Part 34 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 13) # Toon Story Part 35 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 14) # Toon Story Part 36 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 15) # Toon Story Part 37 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 16) # Toon Story Part 38 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 17) # Toon Story Part 39 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 18) # Toon Story Part 40 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 19) # Toon Story Part 41 - Christmas in Andy's House (Part 20) # Toon Story Part 42 - End Credits Songs Featured: * "You've Got a Friend in Me" * "That's What Friends are For" * "The Wonderful Thing about Tiggers" * "Strange Things" * "Go Go Thomas" * "I Will Go Sailing No More" * "Someone Like Me" * "Jolly Holiday"/"Penguin Dance" * "Supercalifragilisticexpialidoucous" * "Step in Time" * "The Silly Song" * "Following the Leader" * "Phony King of England" * "Everybody Wants to be a Cat" * "Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now" * "Saturday Night" * "Can we Fix It?" * "Bob's Line Dance" * "Crocodile Rock" * "Rocking in the Rock Band" * "The Night Garden Dance" * "Follow my Leader" * "Rocking Dance" * "Jumping Dance" * "Calypso Dance" * "Favourite Time" * "Sisters Sweeter than Candy" * "Come on Feel the Music" * "Do you Feel like Dancin?" * "Right Here, Right Now!" * "No. 1" * "Do the Lollipop" * "Shake your Booties" * "Mega Mix Part 1" * "Mega Mix Part 2" * "Party Right" * "We're Gonna Have a Party" * "Grand Finale" Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies and TV Programmes/TV Shows Featured: * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * The Wonderful World of Winnie the Pooh * The Magical World of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh: Playtime * Winnie the Pooh: Friendship * Winnie the Pooh: Learning * Winnie the Pooh: Storybook * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * The Book of Pooh * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Skunk Fu * Disney * Cats Don't Dance * Bob the Builder * The Jungle Book 1 * The Jungle Book 2 * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild * Brum * Teletubbies * Tweenies * Numtums * Ivor the Engine * Bambi * Boj * Toy Story 1 * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Rolie Polie Olie * The Muppets * The Aristocats * Peter Pan * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Angelmouse * Little Robots * The Mr Men Show * Aladdin * Sesame Street * Thomas and Friends * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West * Make Way for Noddy * Oliver and Company * Animaniacs * An American Tail * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! * A Bug's Life * Roary the Racing Car * Pound Puppies * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat * The Lion King * Hello Kitty * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventure * Clifford the Big Red Dog * 3rd & Bird * Peanuts * Dora the Explorer * Strawberry Shortcake * Pocoyo * Oswald the Octopus * The Wiggles * Peppa Pig * Angelina Ballerina Category:Toy Story Movies Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and BBC Category:Movies Spoofs